Your My Flame In The Darknesss
by MistyRose96
Summary: Set after the fiery heart- Adrian is torn apart and slipping into darkness, he feels responsible for Sydney's capture and won't stand around and do nothing. Adrian and Marcus travel to court to seek the help of four friends Rose, Lissa, Dimirtri and Christian, who embark on a dangerous mission. Meanwhile Sydney's Finds out the real meaning behind Re education


**Hey guys this is my third fanfic, but my first vampire academy/Bloodlines fanfic. I just finished Fiery heart and needed to write this for all other bloodlines and vampire academy lovers who need help getting through the mourning period until the next book :D **

**CHAPTER 1- Court**

**Basically a better over view.**

**Adrian is torn apart after the news about Sydney being captured, he cannot forgive his stupidity and has to do something. He travels with Marcus to court to get the help of four friends Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian. **

**The six of them embark on a dangerous task, of breaking into alchemist head quarters, stealing hevily guarded information and rescuing Sydney. While Sydney herself finds the true meaning of Re Education.**

**Will the Center be re built or will he crumble once more.**

**Please review :D hope you enjoy**

* * *

The flight was worse than any other, I don't know if it was because I hadn't slept in days or the fact I was so lost without Sydney it was as if another part of me was missing, it also didn't help I had Marcus, who had specifically told me not to call him robin hood, thought apparently sometimes it slips my mind, sitting next to me furiously tapping on his laptop.

My mind pounded and after a few more minutes I slammed the lid shut he looked at me with horror "What are you doing I didn't save that!" he said pulling it back up again with an annoyed glare "Remind me why a bring you" I practically growled through closed teeth "because I'm the only person you know with a good knowledge of the alchemist" he explained and I rolled my eyes "right, well stop being so loud"

I rolled around in my chair to face the window, I had Sydney's shirt in my hand as if it could create a stronger connection then the one we already had, it smelled of her and when I closed my eyes I could almost imagine her next to me, I wonder what she would say,

probably something like to be strong, she will get out of the situation she had fallen in, or the centre will hold, but those words didn't bring me faith as they did before, because the centre didn't hold we had crumbled and it was my fault, I was and always was the stupid one, I was never good to stand in her rays to bask in her sunlight her knowledge was beyond me and in the end it was my stupidity that un did the centre now It was up to me to gather the pieces.

I closed my eyes, it had been a while since I used my pills so spirit hummed inside of me, I thought of Sydney and tried to pull a spirit dream, I concentrated but nothing happened sadness welled in my heart and my throat went dry and after a few more minutes of holding it back, I sighed and fell into a dark sleep.

"Adrian get up" I was shaken awake out of the only sleep I had in ages to Marcus over me "back up a bit" I said groggily "We have landed idiot now get up before we get sent back with the plane" I stood up Sydney's shirt still wrapped strongly around my hand, Marcus's eyes flicked down to it but he didn't say a word his eyes just gave a small amount of sympathy before I grabbed my bag and left the plan.

Court didn't hold the same glow as before as if Sydney not being here with me sucked the happiness out of everything, and spirits darkness had started to seep in, I had really become a sappy fool, I needed to be strong but I couldn't it was too hard.

Me and Marcus had driven through the gates, the guards looked at me and sent us straight through "You go to guest housing I'm going to see Lissa" Marcus looked like an animal caught in a corner ready to flee at any sign of danger "You alright here we aren't the alchemist" I gave a chocked laugh it sounded weird to my ears.

Marcus went towards the guest housing after me giving him directions and I made my way to the room me and Sydney met Lissa in last time we were at court.

I knocked on the door and was lead in by a guard, Lissa, Christian, rose and Dimitri were sitting on the couch and looked more relaxed then I had seen them before that sent a pang to my heart, why couldn't I have a relationship without worrying about being caught, I cleared my throat that earned everyone's attention "Adrian!" Lissa smiled brightly but when she saw my face he smile faulted "Adrian what's wrong" rose said with a worried guarding look "I need your help"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it guys :) tell me if I should keep going :D xx**


End file.
